Turkish Tales of Terror
"Turkish Tales of Terror" 'is the nineteenth episode of Marilu. Synopsis The crew encounter a haunted mansion whilst telling stories on Halloween. • "'Acıbadem kurabiyesi " - The gang make a quick stop on a kitchen that brings their greatest fears to life. • "Güllaç" - While Trick or Treating, the gang encounter a house full of a Turkish ghost. • "Little Turkish Flower of Horrors" - A Turkish boy who befriends a brain eating flower. Characters * Marilu * Charlie Charlie * Richie * Areebah * El Silbón * Eulalia * Chileto * Aydin Caker * Linda Caker * Mikayla Caker Trivia Episode Notes * This episode is takes place before the events of "Space Escape", but since the characters are eaten at the end this episode is non-canon. Cultural References * At the end of episode, when the restaurant is sucked into the black hole, the music you hear is a reference to the famous theme from "The Twilight Zone". Transcript Part 1 (We see a Halloween decorated Turkish style house.The camera then shows the house, also decorated. Then we see everyone at the Halloween party.) ES: It's great to be in San Monica where we can all get together and have a party. Marilu: So what's your costume again? ES: You know. I'm that guy in that one movie. There's a time machine. CC: What, like, the one with the car? ES: No. There was like a storage locker. Marilu: It kinda just looks like you put on whatever was in your closet. ES: No, no. You know the one. It was a little indie, got a lot of critical acclaim. Aydin: (Walks in to the room) Alright guys, I celebrated Halloween by throwing a big bash, inviting all 12 of my Turkish friends, 1 Tunisian and a Belgian friend to my house for some good ole Halloween festivities. (All cheer) ES: Well, you never had Halloween with these guys. They tell the scariest stories CC: Anyone have a good one? Mikayla: I have a story! It's called "Acıbadem Kurabiyesi." Acibadem Kurabiyesi (as told by Mikayla) (Screen ripple as we see Marilu from her point of view walking through the forest in Slender: The Eight Pages at night.) Marilu (To the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller): 'Cause it's Slender! Slender night! Yeah, he's a skinny man, but I hear he's got a knife! Mikayla: Maria! Marilu: Huh? (turns to see Mikayla) Mikayla: Stop singing! Do you want to get us killed? Marilu: Sorry. Could I hum instead? Mikayla: Focus. We gotta find these eight pages before Slender finds us! Marilu: I don't know.This whole game sounds pretty thin. (The screen gets distorted) CC: (running) Aah-aah! Run away! Run away! Mikayla: Uhh... Marilu: Is it just me or does he look a little scared? Mikayla: Okay, (record scratches) time out! (The camera then shows Marilu and Mikayla.) Marilu: It's called a pause. Mikayla: Whatever. Look, I'm thinking we should split up. Marilu: What? Come on. We're not bananas. Banana 1: Hey! Leave us out of this! Banana 2: Seriously! And could you try to keep it down?! (A dramatic rumble is heard.) Mikayla: Uh-oh! Did you hear that? (Slender shows up in screen version while the bananas scream to death and then they died) Bananas: Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! (they explode) Marilu and Mikayla: (react) Ahhhhh!! Mikayla: Okay, we are definitely splitting up. (The Caker sisters split up, and the camera switched to Marilu's view) (A dramatic rumble is heard. The screen goes static.) Marilu: Hey! What the? (Marilu then turns around. The screen shows Slender Man in front of him, being scary) Marilu: Aaah! It's a skinny mime! (paper airplane cuts through Slender Man's face) Slender Man: (screaming) Aaaahh!! Marilu: Whoa! Sorry, skinny mime Slender Man: Oh, this really hurts! Marilu: Well, what are you doing out here then? Slender Man: If you must know, I haunt these woods. I feast on all the souls who enter here. The only way I can be stopped is if you collect all eight pages that I have carefully hidden throughout the for-- (cash register sound) (Pages 8/8) Marilu: (takes out those eight pages) You mean these pages? (record scratches) Slender Man: What the?! How did you do that?! Marilu: Yay! What do I win? Do I get three wishes? Slender Man: No! (Marilu hears Mikayla screaming and Slender Man took her hijab) Mikaela: Gogogogogo! What?! Where's the key? Where's the key? (The camera shows the monsters swarming around the ship as it zooms in to a flying disc free-styler holding the key the screen then fades to black and we hear a final scream from the guys. End of "AK") Mikaela: And then, more flying disc free-stylers show up and they hit them and they hit them and they hit them! Marilu: Mikaela, was this just your way of saying you don't like flying disc free-stylers Mikaela: They're wobbly and unpredictable. Who knows where that disc will end up? Part 2 Marilu went about her kitchen diligently, gathering the ingredients for an evening batch of cupcakes. As she was getting a bag of flour, she noticed a certain turkish boy hovering just outside the open window. "Hey, Marilu!" Emre John said. "Wanna go do something?" Out of nowhere, he pulled out a bagged loaf of bread, helpfully labeled "Bread" on the packaging. "I've got bread~!" To emphasize his point, EJ compressed the loaf in his hooves, producing a comical sound. "Oh, sorry, EJ!" Marilu started. "I'm busy right now. I have a huge order to fill, and I don't have any time to waste! Maybe tomorrow, okay?" EJ nodded in agreement before flying off sadly. Back at his house, EJ went to the basement, where her temporary guest and friend was busy welding something onto a wheel, for whatever reason.EJ had to yell over the noise to be heard. "Hey ES! Whatcha doing?!" ES stopped welding and looked at his host. "I'm don't mean to sound rude, EJ, but please, bug off. I'm busy at the moment." He continued his welding, as EJ once again left, depressed. The moment she stepped outside, however, the depression was replaced with an idea. Charlie was laying on his couch, eating from a bowl of popcorn. His T.V. was blaring with the sounds of rapid trotting and gunshots. Western movies were a favorite of hers. Silently, EJ began hovering behind the closed window. "Hey Charlieeeee," he calls out to the mexican demon, hoping that he'll answer. Instead, however, Charlie just lowered the shade on the window, not even saying anything or looking away from his T.V. Rejected once again, EJ flew back down to earth and started walking around aimlessly, a look of sadness upon his face. "Why won't anybody spend time with me...?" he asks himself. He looks up, and spots a single star, brighter than all the others surrounding it. Recalling the old stories about wishing stars, he speaks a simple request. "I wish I had somebody to spend time with me right now." Of all the things that could've happened, near the bottom of EJ's mental list was the fact that the star would suddenly rush to the ground, causing a large impact that threw EJ off. When he looked back up in the direction of the crash site, he saw an ominous green glow just outside of San Monica. Category:Episodes Category:Marilu/Episoes